This invention relates generally to conveyor assemblies and particularly to a conveyor apparatus used in the patterned application of dyestuff or other liquids to carpeting that is in preferably the form of tile.
One major problem with current conveyors used for this application is the inability to align the carpet tiles properly on the conveyor to produce precise repeatable results when being sprayed by electronically controlled gun bars in the form of intricate patterns. One reason for this is the use of dual chains on each side of the conveyor that align and position the carpet tiles on the conveyor. These chains can expand and become misaligned, which causes the slats to be no longer perfectly perpendicular with the longitudinal axis of the conveyor thereby patterning either earlier or later then required for repeatable precise patterned carpet tiles.
The present invention solves the above problem and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.